According to a current rapid progress of industrialization, a fatality rate caused by an adult disease sharply increases. It has been revealed that one of the main reasons is due to the lack of exercise, which has resulted in people becoming more interested in exercise. Particularly, people complaining of a body part even though there is no onset of a specific disease have increased in older generations, and diseases including obesity, high blood pressure, and heart disease due to unhealthy everyday lifestyle such as overeating and a lack of exercise, causing injuries including backaches, muscle pain and like due to lack of muscular power have increased. Those are all generated by an unhealthy lifestyle and a chronic lack of exercise, which have recently risen as social issues.
In order to solve the above problems, it is required to determine and improve an unhealthy lifestyle by participating in regular and continuous exercise daily. However, a user who has not been diagnosed with a specific disease symptom does not visit a hospital to receive a physical evaluation nor is prescribed with exercise regimen, which depends on a complicated machine, such that the user has a tendency to neglect the prevention of a chronic disease.
In order to assist a current user's life and an exercise habit, methods including a portable exercise prescribing machine, tailored exercise equipment controlling system and the like based on biometric information or exercise information have been disclosed, but a method of collecting, transmitting, storing, managing, standardizing data from a viewpoint of lifelog of the user and utilizing the data in a 3rd party application program has not been disclosed.